


Stomach Ache

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9074590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: WARNING: there is vomiting in this fic! In which Eren gets a bout of nausea and Armin must take care of him. I had the stomach flu a few weeks ago and it was horrible, I despise it, and all I wanted was to have an eremin blurb featuring comforts and lots of petting to soothe myself so I wrote this for myself lol I hate vomiting and I hate reading and talking about it, but I needed this, so here we are :'p





	

Eren writhed on the sheet, clutching his stomach, not wanting to throw up and yet wishing to more than anything if it'd make the horrible nausea go away... Armin loyally stayed by his side, ever loving and selfless, trying to soothe his sick boyfriend.

"It's gonna be okay... Everything's okay..." he repeated over and over while variably stroking Eren's arm, back, and hair.

Eren rolled over now and then, as though adjusting his position would help, but it was of no use. "Even... --as a Titan I have to endure this?" he huffed through his whimpering throat.

"Shhh... Don't try to speak right now." He hushed. Armin's soft voice was honestly the only thing keeping Eren sane right now... "I guess that even though a Titan shifter can instantly heal, you'd still be susceptible to a stomach ache. Since nausea comes from your body rejecting something you've put in it. Thus a shifter may struggle even MORE with it since your body's trying to dispel its "poisonous" contents..."

Eren gagged. "Mmh--"

"Sorry!" Armin quickly ran his fingers through Eren's hair to relax him. "Sorry... I'll stop, just relax. Everything's okay... I'll stop talking now."

"No, no!..."

"Shh!" He shushed again.

"Please keep talking, I need to h-hear your voice..."

"Shhh... Okay, but you need to stop talking. Just breathe, and relax." He insisted, never pausing from stroking his lover's dark damp hair as Eren's sweaty head rested against his thigh.

"Mmmmh..."

"Everything's gonna be okay... Hmm, what should I talk about that won't overexcite you or make you anxious?... Oh, I know. Yesterday afternoon, I went for my walk through the forest to unwind. And normally I scream, you know, to relieve the tension in me, but I didn't this time because on my walk I heard some rustling. I was in a clearing and the sun made the grass nice and warm--"

"Mmgh--"

"Just breathe. You're gonna be okay." Armin repeated, grabbing the wet rag soaking in the bowl of cool water on the dresser to wring it out and lay it over Eren's forehead. He resumed stroking his hair, grateful that he made the right call in setting up a catch pot by the bedside earlier, before the stomach ache had even gotten this bad. "Anyway, I took a seat and listened for the rustling and luckily I heard it again very quickly. It was coming from a little burrow by a log, just a few meters ahead of me. I sat still as the cool breeze blew through my hair, and then out of the burrow came a meek little bunny."

Eren smiled gently, his lips making a tiny crease in his dewy skin, as he pictured his darling boyfriend with a bunny in the woods.

"I stayed very still and just watched as he twitched his nose and whiskers, debating whether or not he should come out into the open. And as luck would have it, he didn't see me as a threat, so he did."

Eren wished he had the energy to speak so he could comment on the story, and how precious he thought Armin was. Of course that bunny came out on friendly terms. Armin was so wonderful, why wouldn't he?

"I smiled and the bunny's eyes met mine, and wouldn't you know it? He started coming over to me. And after a few minutes, he made his way into my lap. I got to pet him and stroke his fur! It was so soft."

 _'Oh, wow!'_ Eren thought. _'That sounds so nice...'_ He closed his sickly eyes, to keep picturing the sweet scene, practically purring for the way Armin was stroking his hair.

"I guess he thought I was warm. And I was so honored he trusted me to touch him. It was so amazing. I wish you could've been there, Eren."

 _'Me too... of course, I probably would've frightened him off...'_ he thought.

"I know you think I'm good with animals, but once they get to know you, they like you too."

"I thought... I had a villain face..."

"Oh, Eren, I didn't mean anything by that. I love your face."

"Tch. Liar."

"I would never lie to you. I think you're fierce looking and wonderful. Beautiful and sweet. Strong and brave. Warm and loving--"

"BLEGHHH!!!" Eren threw up suddenly in an instant.

Armin reached out for his boyfriend's shoulder as it was hunched over the side of the bed, holding up the sick body. "Okay, okay, alright, you're alright. Now, let's--"

"RAGHH!!!" He threw up again, not even hearing Armin at the moment.

Armin pet Eren's back as the session of vomiting raged on. "Okay. Okay... It's gonna be alright. You'll be alright... It's okay, keep going. You'll be finished soon."

After about 3 more spews, Eren finally stopped, breathing heavily through gritted teeth and a cold sweat over his brow. God, he hated throwing up...

Armin loyally rubbed Eren's back, feeling him tremble as he tried his best not to smell anything. "That's alright now, right? All done?"

"Hah... hah... I think so... for now, anyway..."

"Okay. Now you can just rest." He smiled.   
Eren relaxed a little, still shaking, and very disoriented, but at least his nausea finally subsided for a moment. Armin's smile really helped too...

Armin reached over to the dresser and grabbed Eren's water canteen, placing it in his hand. "Take a sip and rinse your mouth out."

Eren obeyed while Armin walked over to the corner where Eren's wet rag had landed when it flew off of his head as he thrust it over the bed. He picked it up and dropped it back into the water bowl, searching the top drawer for a handkerchief to wipe Eren's mouth and jaw. He pulled the blanket back on the bed and fluffed the pillow to the sound of Eren's wheezy breathing. He then took the canteen back and returned it to the dresser before gently pressing Eren back onto the mattress.

"Alright. Now get some rest. I'll go empty the pot." Armin ordered softly, replacing the wet rag on Eren's feverish forehead and pulling the blanket over his chilly body.

"Are you coming back?" He asked pitifully, as Armin carried the disgusting pot to the doorway.

"Of course, I am. I wouldn't leave you. Just get some rest. I'll be right back."

Armin's warm smile brought a weak one to Eren's face as he closed his eyes and rested against his pillow, waiting for Armin to come back. _'How did I get to be so lucky?...'_

As promised, Armin returned and sat by Eren's side all day while he slept. Since he'd pretty much emptied his stomach all within that one session, he never threw up again, and only had to combat the remaining nausea with plenty of rest. At some point Eren awoke with a headache that evening and after forcing down a necessary drink of water, asked Armin to sing to him until he peacefully fell back asleep with Armin's hand in his... No matter how uncomfortable he was around sick people, Armin never once wavered in his care for Eren during his time of need. And of course Eren was so grateful, and felt so much better because of him... There was no other medicine like Armin Arlert's love.


End file.
